Set The Fire To The Third Bar
by Catch My Smile
Summary: Rogue's injured and needs help, she needs to get to Remy, but that's easier said than done. Songfic, T for safetly. ROMY.


_A.N: This is my first songfic and it's based on Snow Patrol's 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar'. I made the lyrics of the song literal, of course the actual song isn't about pubs, the word 'bar' refers to the 1__st__ bar, 2__nd__ bar and 3__rd__ bar on those electric heaters and how its horrible being apart from those you love. I love the song and I'd love comments and reviews telling me what you think._

Set the Fire to the Third Bar

**Remy pushed open the door of the lounge and half-walked, half-ran down the hall. He was quickly pursued by Kurt and Pyro.**

"**What's wrong?" Pyro called struggling to keep up with him. Kurt, being a teleporter, had no trouble following the confused looking Gambit down the hall. He was mumbling something but Pyro and Kurt couldn't make it out. They were heading towards the mansion doors. Remy grabbed his jacket that he had left by the door.**

"**Are you leaving?" Kurt asked him. Remy nodded.**

"**Rogue needs me," he stated firmly. Kurt and Pyro simultaneously rolled their eyes. Remy saw. "Don't do that! I can feel it, she needs me!"**

**Pyro put his hands on Remy's shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.**

"**Rogue doesn't love you, in fact, Rogue never loved you because you missed your chance and now she's gone. She left the mansion! You've got to get over her!" Remy shook him off and gave him a hard stare.**

"**Rogue needs me **_**now.**_**" He eyed the bowl next to the door filled with various keys of vehicles belonging to the teachers and students of the mansion.**

"**There's a snow storm outside, any wheels would be suicide," Kurt chimed. Pyro punched him in the arm.**

"**Don't **_**help **_**him!" Pyro scolded. Kurt shrugged.**

"**You've got to do what you've got to do," Kurt said in a sing-song voice. Remy walked out the door.**

Rogue stumbled through the heavy wooden doors of the Irish themed pub. What was wrong with her? Her vision was hazy and her legs felt like they didn't work anymore. She took off her black coat and hung it on a hook by the door. It was very loud in the bar but she was numb from the cold outside and this bar was the only sign of civilization she had seen all day.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar,  
There is no peace that I've found so far,  
The laughter penetrates my silence,  
As drunken men find flaws in science._

Rogue had a pounding headache. She sat up on a bar stool and buried her head in her hands. She head stomping feet and angry shouts from men with beer bottles slipping out of their hands. She thought of him, the reason she was trudging through the snow so late at night all alone, heavily wounded. She needed to get to Remy before it was too late.

_Their words mostly noises,  
Ghosts with just voices,  
Your words in my memory,  
Are like music to me._

"Are you old enough to be in here, darlin'?" Rogue looked up to see a plump woman with flushed cheeks wearing an apron and what appeared to be a concerned expression. A pale skinny man standing next to the woman frowned at Rogue and a look of fury spread across her face. He pointed to the door and said: "Out." Rogue blushed. She got up and left the bar, forgetting her coat. She staggered through the snow. If someone saw her leaving a bar and walking like that they'd think she'd had too much to drink. Not to worry though, there was no one around. Even if there was, Rogue's voice was hoarse from screaming so she couldn't explain to the person that she was injured, not drunk. What had Magneto done to her?

Rogue tried to steady herself but failed. She doubled over and retched. "Shit," she moaned as she saw a patch of red blood seeping from her stomach. It went through her top and fell onto the ground. The red looked shockingly bright next to the pure white snow. She was freezing, why had she left her coat in the pub?

Rogue fell to her knees. She was faintly aware of her blood spilling onto the snow. She felt dizzy and couldn't hold on anymore. She collapsed face down into the snow. She grunted with effort as she managed to twist her body and turn onto her back so that she was lying face up in the snow. Snowflakes fluttered down and landed all around her and she couldn't help thinking: _What a peaceful way to die._

_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground,  
I, I pray that something picks me up,  
And sets me down in your warm arms._

She closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness of death as it came towards her. Her eyes opened as she felt something close around her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Remy. He smiled at her, but it was a sad smile. He saw the blood on the ground. He held her close and whispered: "I love you, chere." Rogue smiled. Remy took out his mobile and phoned the mansion. They said they were tracking where they were as they spoke and would be there in five minutes. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. They sat in the snow, waiting for help.

_After I have travelled so far,  
We'd set the fire to the third bar,  
We'd share each other like an island,  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids.  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off,  
Your soft skin is weeping,  
A joy you can't keep in,  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground,  
And I, I pray that something picks me up,  
and sets me down in your warm arms._


End file.
